Too Late
by Meaniepaws
Summary: Well, basically it's going to be a few little  maybe sad  stories about Homestuck characters.  It's rated M for violence and death I guess? My first try at a fanfic, yay!


-  
>Nepeta had just finished updating her shipping wall with newest information.<br>It was an immense work, mantaining all these ships and keeping up with changes, but it was worth it. It felt satisfying, pairing others up,  
>discovering new possibilities. Of course, there were some ships that were destined to sink before even sailing,<br>but she still kept them, because the more she had, the more time they consumed, and that gave her less time to think about one of her most cherished ships. The one Nepeta desired to come true the most, but hid it beyond a stack of boxes, feeling deeply embarrassed as she thought Karkat didn't like her the way she did. She accepted it as impossible, however she still expected something to change, as she waited and waited. And then, it was too late.

Nepeta was laying on the floor, petrified with fear as Gamzee approached her with a mad grin on his face. It was scratched deeply with her claws, but the insane clown didn't seem to pay much attention, as he had it focused on the little catgirl,  
>who was desperately trying to get up. He didn't feel any compassion for her - she was just his second victim, while there were many more to come. He wasn't going to stop or be stopped, as he felt it was his duty to kill, to show them his miracles. Gamzee pulled out his baseball bat,which was the perfect tool for murder - a quick and painful death ensured. He didn't even hesitate before hitting Nepeta heavily, causing her left horn to shatter from the impact.<br>She screamed in pain and tried to evade the next hit which was aimed at her face, but failed and olive green blood splattered everywhere, covering the wall behind her. She collapsed motionless much to Gamzee's surprise, who was expecting her death to be fast, but seriously - she'd lasted only a minute or two, not enough to be any fun. He turned away, muttering to himself and trying to decide who's life to end next. Nepeta, who was only pretending to be dead to survive, heard him mention Karkat's name, along with others. Immediately, she leaped through the air, not caring what would happen to her afterwards. She wanted to hurt him, claw his eyes out, make him pay.  
>The girl had only one objective - to prevent further killings and avenge her dead morail. Sadly, Gamzee saw her move and he punched her in midair, causing her to crash into a wall, breaking one of her ribs. She started to weep, as the pain increased. He smiled again, licking her blood from the bat and started repeatedly bashing her defenseless body. Nepeta curled to a ball and closed her eyes, still crying as continuous hits struck her.<br>She was no longer able to get up and knew it was over. Forget standing up, she even had difficulties breathing, as her stamina was quickly leaving her in a shape of green streams of blood. Her eyelids fluttered and opened, only to see Gamzee was about to deliver the finishing blow.  
>Everything around her was coloured in bright olive. Nepeta wished everything was just a dream, a very bad one, but she knew it was all real. The pain was real. She quickly glanced at herself and almost let out a shriek of terror - her body was beyond recognition.<br>Even in such a sorry state he couldn't help but think about Karkat - would he help her if he knew this was happening? Would he feel sorry for her? Would he cry for her? She whispered his name and the second she did, the baseball bat landed on her head, cracking her skull open. She gasped for air one last time, before falling silent forever. Gamzee looked pleased with his work - he had managed to show yet another fool the miracles of the dark carnival. He admired the bright green colour, as he dipped his fingers in it and started to paint pictures on the wall with it, laughing quietly. When he was finished, he enjoyed the sight of Nepeta's remains and giggled, as he took her blood stained hat and put it on. Then, he wandered off to look for others, while humming a cheerful tune.

Meanwhile, Karkat was wondering if Equius was fine. He didn't actually like the guy, but it was nice of him to come and help, and Karkat decided to thank Equius the next time he sees him. Of course, there was something else bothering him, and that was the feeling of guilt. He knew that if Equius would get hurt, Nepeta would be really sad and he didn't want that. Karkat never told her he loved her. She never took anything he said seriously and besides, Nepeta already had Equius. Of course they were a couple, why else would she hang out with him? Honestly, Karkat could't figure out what she found attractive in that sweaty freak, but if that was what made her happy, he was willing to conceal his emotions. He succeeded in doing so, but a part of him still wanted to confess and believed everything would become alright if he did it. Karkat sighed, but he finally made up his mind - next time he sees Nepeta, he'll ask her out.  
>He smiled and even blushed a bit, imagining a positive outcome. Karkat didn't know, but it was already too late.<p>


End file.
